


if forever was a person, it would be you

by wordscreated



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto best boy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscreated/pseuds/wordscreated
Summary: bokuto has a lot of feelings he has to express at 1 am.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	if forever was a person, it would be you

**Author's Note:**

> you ever feel sappy and thankful and grateful for all those people who've supported you when the clock hits 1 or 2 am? I have and well, this is it for Bokuto.
> 
> had this in my drafts years ago and I posted it once on tumblr. deleted those, and now I'm reposting a revised version. the prompt given back then was: 
> 
> _If your OTP is in a group of really close friends, imagine this: Person A writes letters to everyone about what they love about them (phrased like “I love you, (person’s name), because you…”). However, Person B’s letter reads like this: “I love you, (B’s name), in the kind of way where you want to marry someone.” (Inspired by ‘Anohana’)_
> 
> BokuAka remains my TOP and OG haikyuu ship, no matter what happens. I love them so much and I am so fond.

Koutarou writes the messages because, _why the hell not?_

He was alone in his room, eyes tired and weary as he tries to finish the last of his deliverables for his final year in Fukurodani when he suddenly gets this revelation that he should give his thanks to his closest friends before he leaves for college. A letter would have been better but it has to be now and a text message will have to do.

Koutarou writes the last of his answers before placing the paperwork back in his bag, careful not to crease anything. _I wouldn’t want to leave a bad last impression_ . He grabs his phone and flops onto his bed, shrouding himself with his comforter. He smiles softly at his home screen; a stolen photo of a smiling ( _smiling!_ ) Keiji in his casual clothes. Akaashi had been so insistent in arriving early at this shoe shop so that he could be one of the first customers that can get a fifty percent discount on a particular pair of shoes and Koutarou had to brave the sea of people to get his boyfriend his shoes even if it meant a sore and bruised body from all the elbows and feet. The reward had been a sweet endearing smile from the raven. Bokuto almost wept from joy when Keiji had given him a quick kiss. Koutarou sighs and kisses his phone's screen-

_("You're so whipped, bro." Kuroo snickers)_

-and he opens up his messages.

He starts with Kuroo.

> **To: Brokuroo** _01:26 am_
> 
> _Bro. Tetsu. My main man._
> 
> _Finally, we're heading to college. You have no idea how excited I am for us to take college by storm. Have I ever said that I'm so thankful for your great advice to everything and I love you for that, bro (_ ღ˘⌣˘ღ)
> 
> _I love you because you are always there for me, through thick or thin. You're always there when it's time to prank Keiji or Tsukki. You've learned how to make my days better just by your shitty jokes but great pickup lines although horrid taste in music, Tetsu and I still can't believe you don't like the Spice Girls_ "o(-`д´- ｡ ) _but even with your flaws and all, you have and always will be my rock, bro, until I get married, until I die._
> 
> _I am so so thankful for you, Kuroo Tetsurou_ (´∀｀)♡

Koutarou laughs gleefully before sending the message, already snickering at the reaction of his best friend. 

He starts to write another message, this time to the boy he never expected to become close or _slightly_ be friends with, Tsukishima.

> **To: Blondie** _01:30 am_
> 
> _Hey hey hey, Tsukki!_ (❂◡❂)
> 
> _How is my favorite middle blocker?!! (Next to Kuroo ofc) but hey, I'd like to take this moment to thank you. Thank you for keeping up with my antics and also your bf's. It's usually because of me why he always gets in trouble but I swear to you that I'll keep Kuroo safe in college! Or maybe it'll be the other way around, but I swear to you, I won't let you down-_

He blinks when he receives a notification and he hastily opens it when he sees it's from Kuroo.

> **From: Brokuroo** _1:31 am_
> 
> _Oya? I love you too, bro. Can't wait to rock college with you and don't go on with that Spice Girls bro, unless you want to dance to it_ (=φωφ=)
> 
> **To: Brokuroo** _1:31 am_
> 
> _I'm so willing to dance to Spice Girls, bro. I'll show you this weekend_ (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

> **From: Brokuroo** _1:32 am_
> 
> _I'll hold you to that. Night bro_ ♡‿♡
> 
> **To: Brokuroo** _1:32 am_
> 
> _Night, bro_ （♡´∀`♡）
> 
> **To: Blondie** _01:30 am_ ** _(drafts)_**
> 
> _You once asked as to why I love volleyball, and I said to you that you'll get the same feeling when you have THAT moment. That moment for me is having that oomph!!! with your friends, having that yeaaaaahh!!! when you see how happy your teammates are with that one win. You also made me feel that way, Tsukki when you made that block against Ushijima and I am so so proud of having played against you. You taught me a lot, blondie!_
> 
> _I love you, Tsukki and I'm thankful for you being able to grace me with your potty mouth_ (☆∀☆)

Koutarou hums a little when he sends the message and exhales when he realizes that the last one, the last message has got to be, _needs_ to be the most heartfelt and greatest and mushiest and sweetest-

His phone pings and it's Tsukishima.

> **From: Blondie** _01:35 am_
> 
> _Thank you, Bokuto-san. I guess I love you too and your weird owl habits that torment me in more often than not. Sleep well, Bokuto-san. Tetsu says to not bust a vein from thinking all of those words._

> **To: Blondie** _01:36 am_
> 
> _Sleep tight, Tsukki!! Kiss bro good night for me_ ♡＾▽＾♡

_-_ anyways, back to the point. Koutarou has to make this last message make Keiji cry. _Okay, maybe not cry, I mean Keiji's cute and all when he cries but he doesn't deserve to shed a tear ever, like ever._

> **To:** ♡ _my world_ ♡ _1:38 am_
> 
> _Keiji!!! It's almost 2 am and I miss you_ ( 。 ≖ 3 ≖ |||) _I know it's only been five? six? hours after we've seen each other but eh!!!!! I miss you so much!!! I just wanted to_ _say_ _text you that I am so thankful for you coming into my life. You are beyond perfect. You're able to accept me for who I am and I can't believe that someone like you, with your beauty and grace and face, would like someone like me. You manage to handle me with all of my mood swings and I swear there will come a time when you don’t have to do it. I love that you take care of me, but I’ll learn how to take care of you in the long run._
> 
> _((is it okay to say love because I do love you so much, Keiji_ ♡))
> 
> _I know I'm graduating this year and you probably have an idea how much I'll miss you and the team and I can't get over the fact that I have had you in my life these past years--and in the following, maybe? You may think that graduating means moving on or forgetting or leaving behind but the fact is that I can never ever ever_ **_ever_** _forget you, Keiji. How can I?_
> 
> _You brought light to my darkest days, you shine like the sun and you blind me with your kindness every single day. How can I ever forget someone as beautiful as that?_
> 
> _Keiji, I want you to realize that I am incapable of forgetting about you or possibly, living without you now that I've found you. It may be selfish of me to say that I want to keep you close--closer than we are right now--and that there is no one better than you. I love you so much!_
> 
> _As for my future, all I can see is that when I'm already working and you're on your last year of college, I want to keep you all to myself and protect you and love you so much more and we'll live together and you'd be able to come home to a place where it's always warm and cozy and just for you._
> 
> _I_ _will marry you, Keiji. You are my future. Don't ever doubt that._
> 
> _You’re it for me, and I hope to be the one for you._ _I love you._
> 
> _Sleep well, my beautiful pretty amazing Keiji_ (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡

Koutarou rubs his eyes as he hits send. He feels his eyes burn and his heart seems to be beating so loud. Proclaiming something like that isn't what worries Bokuto but the mere fact of graduation. The fact that he'd be further away from Keiji unless, _unless_ they make it work and Koutarou knows they will try to make it work and he won't stop till he's able to sleep with his beloved beside him, but. _Keiji deserves someone so much bett-_

His phone is ringing and Koutarou blindly answers it, rasping a quiet hello into the receiver.

_"Koutarou?"_

Bokuto squints past the harsh light of his phone and sees the caller id. ♡ _my world_ ♡ _._

"Keiji, you’re still awake?" He waits for the other's response and for a while, all there is the quiet of the night and the soft breathing he hears from his phone. Koutarou longs for the day that he gets to hear this before he goes to sleep without the static muffling his lover’s voice. Just as he's about to speak again, Keiji beats him to it.

" _You're it for me too, Koutarou. I love you and I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with someone other than you."_

Koutarou breathes in deep and smiles to himself. _This is the man I'm going to marry._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will be very much appreciated :)
> 
> I post multi-fandom drawings in Twitter: @rimru__ and IG: @rimru_


End file.
